


For England, James?

by Hufflepuff_Donkey



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M will make a few appearances, M/M, and will Alec be jealous of Natalya, back after the break, bond is obviously the bottom, i'm just filling the gaping holes the movie blessed us with, i'm way more invested than i thought tbh, this is goldeneye but with bond/trevelyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Donkey/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Donkey
Summary: James Bond and Alec Trevelyan had been dating for a while now. Everything was going well - until the Goldeneye mission screwed it all up. Badly.(I'm basically writing this as an add-on to the 1995 movie. I'll update this randomly, since I don't have a lot of time to write.)





	For England, James?

**_1985  
Moscow, USSR_**

“Must you go, Alec?” James sighed. “It’s only nine, you could stay for breakfast, at least. You’re already three days late to your appointment anyway.”

“That’s precisely why I have to take the first plane back to London”, Alec said mockingly. “You know M doesn’t like us coming in too late after completing an assignment. She’s English, and like all English people she likes her appointments and her punctuality. The mere word sounds like an insult, if you ask me.”

The grim moscovian sunlight - James wasn’t sure it even qualified as light at this time of the year - was shining into the hotel room. James was still lying in bed, barely hidden under the heavy blanket. In truth, he rather enjoyed the idea of exposing his naked body while Alec was busy trying to find his missing tie. He knew Alec saw him, and he also knew he was going to pay for his bold taunting next time they’d see each other - and that made it particularly exciting. Alec was an excellent field agent, a reliable partner and very knowledgeable with guns. Very few people knew that Alec was in fact also an excellent lover, a reliable top and very knowledgeable with… guns. James particularly appreciated his shooting abilities.

“Please, Alec darling, stay just a little. I’ll have room service bring us some caviar and a bottle of Bollinger 69, your favourite.”

Alec ignored the clever champagne pun.

“Don’t start with the darling bullshit, James, you know better. Have you seen my tie?”

“Do you mean the one you restrained me with last night? I haven’t seen it, I was blindfolded, remember?”

Alec sighed. He turned around and looked at his lover - it was a hard and commanding glance he gave him, the kind of glance James would think of when he was alone in the shower. There was a faint smile on Alec’s lips but only James could see it. Only James was allowed to see that smile.

“Be careful, James”, was all Alec said. James almost let out a moan but he didn’t want to give in so easily. He had an image to maintain. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

“Or what?”, James whispered.

He knew the answer to that question and so did Alec. It was a game between them, and James always lost. He didn’t have the patience to keep it together long enough - long enough for Alec to lose first. He didn’t want to have that patience. Deep down he loved the feeling of surrendering, the precise moment where he would feel himself giving in to his lover, to the man who knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He would let himself fall into that place in his heart where he was ready to give everything he had to Alec. He would offer his love, his mind and his body, everything he was, every desire, every wound he had in him. That’s when James was at his rawest; that’s what he was when there was nothing left of the wall he had built around himself over the years. Alec was the only one whom he had ever allowed to truly see him.

“Or I’ll punish you”, Alec said softly, but firmly.

“I absolutely cannot wait”, James said, trying to repress a grin. “Oh, and here’s your tie.”

James presented Alec with the perfectly folded tie he had been hiding under his pillow.

“I’m gonna be late to the airport, you bastard!” Alec laughed, grabbing the tie and miraculously crafting a lovely fishbone knot in less than six seconds.

“Will you tell M that I’ll be back in England in a few days and that I’ll be coming in then?” James asked.

Alec leaned over him and kissed him deeply - longer than the usual goodbye kiss, but shorter than the passionate mid-love-making kiss. Just long enough to make sure that James would not miss their next date.

“I’ll be sure to let her know that you will need the emergency funds to be made available to you, since you’ve got a new lead in Russia and you’ll need to stay in this five star hotel with spa and swimming pool for a few more days”, Alec said, struggling not to laugh.

“Oh, piss off!” James laughed, finally covering his hairy chest with the blanket.

“Love you too!”, Alec shouted. He left the room and closed the heavy wooden door behind him. James could hear him giggling to himself in the corridor, and that warmed his heart.

He stayed in bed for a while, not knowing what to do. He had already paid a visit to the spa and the swimming pool with Alec the day before and he wasn’t keen on going back on his own. Where was the fun in that? Eventually he left the bed, put on his trousers, a white shirt and his leather jacket, and left the hotel.

A taxi took him to a cinema, where he watched a forgettable russian action movie. Then he wandered around town, sometimes following guided tours for as long as he could until the guide would realise he wasn’t part of the tour and chased him away from the group. When the sun started to set, he walked back to the hotel and had dinner in the five star restaurant on the ground floor. He was feeling quite gloomy since Alec had left. They had been together for a little over a year now and every goodbye felt a bit worse than the one before.

Around ten o’clock he got sick of being on his own in Moscow and booked a flight for London at the hotel reception. He left on the next morning and touched down at Heathrow Airport in the early afternoon.

 

**_London, England_**

M was getting angrier by the minute.

“So, Bond, you’re telling me that a contact in Moscow heard that the Russians might be building a weapons facility somewhere in Northern Russia, and that there might be chemical weapons there that we don’t know anything about. That’s all very vague, isn’t it? I can’t justify sending a 00-agent to an uncharted facility in God-knows-where, Russia just because a nobody from Moscow told you about the latest boot camp gossip, now, can I?”

James sighed and took a sip from his bourbon. He hated bourbon and M’s refusal to listen to his perfectly sound advice was doing nothing to brighten his bad mood.

“If you put it like that, ma’am, I suppose it would be a risky mission for an agent lacking experience.”

“If you think that I haven’t noticed what you’re trying to do here, Bond, you’re mistaken.” M’s eyes had a cold spark in it and James could very clearly see how much she despised him. “I know you think that this assignment should be yours because you’ve been following this lead for almost six months now, but that’s not your decision to make. In fact I need you to go on a mission to Marseille.”

“You can’t pull me from the Moscow mission now”, James argued. “I have the contacts, I know who to ask and who owes us a favour. There’s no one else.”

M was visibly irritated, but James didn’t care. He had done a lot of the preliminary work for this mission, there was no reason not to let him finish what he started - although most of his motivation came from a call he had gotten from Alec the night before. He had been ordered back to Russia, apparently to take charge of the mission alone, and James wanted to see him again badly even though he would never have admitted it.

“We do have someone else”, M replied. “You do think of yourself as highly indispensable, don’t you? 006 came in directly from Prague just a week ago. He received his orders yesterday and immediately left for Moscow.”

James chuckled internally. Directly from Prague my ass.

“You’re leaving for Marseille tonight. You’re taking over for 004 who was severely wounded and flown back to England. They found him bleeding out in a gutter. Shame, it would have been better for him had they killed him swiftly. Our contact will meet you at the Cathédrale de la Major and give you all the information you need.”

“No”, James said, taking another sip of M’s disgusting bourbon while trying not to wince.

“I beg your pardon?” M uttered. She seemed genuinely surprised that he’d just refused to obey a direct order. She was probably used to more subtlety and finesse from him.

“I’m going to Russia, whether you like it or not. Freeze my aliases and alert Interpol if you feel like it, I don’t give a damn.”

James finished his drink and stood up.

“I have a job to finish and that’s what I’m going to. Good day, ma’am.”

M watched him walk to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned around and said:

“You might want to check the use-by date on that bourbon. I think it said 1976. No wonder it tastes off.”

He closed the door and left. He heard a faint laugh coming from M’s office, but he shrugged it off as a cry of disappointment about her terrible beverage choices.

 

**_Moscow, USSR_**

“Bond, James Bond. I booked a suite with view.”

James was getting impatient. He didn’t like having to wait too long at the reception desk, out in the open. He knew he had been followed since he had left the airport and he couldn’t wait to get to his room and quiet down a little.

“Oh, of course, Mr. Bond.” The young hotel employee seemed to be fairly new at his job. Usually James didn’t have to wait this long to check in at this particular hotel. “Here is your key. Our staff will take care of your luggage. Oh, and Mrs. Bond is waiting for you in your suite.”

James raised a suspicious eyebrow. This was not the first time he heard that. Quite a few ladies had tried to sneak into his hotel room using that ruse before.

“Mrs. Bond? Well. Thank you very much.” James grabbed the room key and took the elevator. Before opening the door to his room, he checked that the corridor was empty and took out his Walther PPK. Only once had he been so careless as to meet a “Mrs. Bond” unarmed. He was not going to do that same mistake twice. Taking a deep breath, he very slowly opened the door and stepped into the suite, gun at the ready.

Alec was laying on the bed with a welcoming smile. He was completely naked.

“Oh, you fucking idiot!” James blurted out, immediately putting away his gun to avoid shooting anyone by mistake. Alec couldn’t stop laughing. “I could’ve shot you!”

“No. No, you couldn’t”, Alec said gravely. “I’m way too attractive, you would have missed for sure.”

“I’m being serious, Alec, you can’t do that kind of thing to an MI-6 agent.”

Alec got up from the bed and grabbed James by the hips. James clumsily put his gun down onto a near table, knowing full well that if he still had it in his hand when Alec kissed him, he might actually shoot him by mistake. Alec left a trail of kisses on James’ neck, stopping only to whisper:

“Says who?”

James sighed, but it wasn’t just out of annoyance anymore. He’d been dreaming about Alec every night since they’d parted in this very city. He’d been touching himself thinking of Alec, of his hands, of his mouth, of his moans, of his warmth against his. Now Alec was against him, kissing him, and he was unable to move, fearing that this would all end up being just another dream.

“You alright, James?” Alec asked softly.

“Yes, it’s just that I’ve been missing you a lot, you know.”

Alec laughed.

“You have? What exactly have you been missing about me?” he said, kissing James’ lips and running a hand through his dark hair.

“I’m not saying it out loud”, James laughed hoarsely.

“Tell me, James”, Alec teased, sliding a hand under 007’s sweater.

James let out a moan that made what he’d been missing very explicit. And yet it wasn’t enough. James needed to say it out loud. He knew he wanted to, he knew it would feel good, he knew he would let himself go all the way once he’d say it out loud. Alec’s hands were expertly ridding him of his sweater and shirt until James was standing topless in the middle of the suite.

“I do hope you closed the door behind you when you came in”, Alec breathed.

“I don’t remember”, James uttered, and he really didn’t care either.

Alec lead James onto the bed and they both lay down. James observed how Alec gently kissed his lower abdomen, feeling his breath on his skin, feeling how close they were to each other in that moment. Alec was about to unbutton James’ trousers, when James finally gave in to his own lust.

“Alec, fuck me - please. Please.”

His lover looked up, smiling.

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you, James?”

“Yes. Yes. Please, Alec.”

James felt his insides burning. The fire quickly spread up to his chest where his heart probably missed a beat or two, he couldn’t say for sure. At that point he knew one thing, and one thing only: he needed to be fucked hard, and he wanted Alec more than anything in the world. He wanted him so bad. It felt like James would die on the spot if Alec didn’t touch him. And yet it felt so good. That desperate need, that ache in his body, the burning fire, it all felt so good. James couldn’t get enough of being torn between distress and pleasure.

“How do you want it, James?” Alec’s voice was just a whisper in between kisses, but it was all James could hear right now.

“However you like”, James stuttered. “Do what you want, I’m yours -”

“Tell me what you want, James.” The gentle commanding was back. James loved that.

“I want you to suck my dick…” The end of that sentence got lost along the way, but Alec didn’t need to hear it. He smiled and bent over his lover, looking deeply into his blue eyes.

“I know you do, James. I know you do.”

James moaned loudly and grabbed Alec, digging his fingers deep into his back, furiously kissing his neck, pulling on his hair. Both were moaning now. Alec started kissing James’ chest, then he went to his stomach and finally unbuttoned his trousers and got rid of his underwear. James was naked. Feeling exposed and vulnerable to Alec only turned him on more. He shivered in expectation, already feeling Alec’s warm breath caress his erect penis. Then suddenly, he heard a laugh.

“Beg for it”, Alec said in a low voice.

James moaned, both out of frustration and pleasure. He didn’t like being made to beg for things because of the vulnerable position it forced him to adopt; but at the same time, he couldn’t deny that Alec having him beg in this setting made him very, very happy.

“Beg for it”, Alec said again.

“Please, Alec…”

“I can’t hear you”, Alec said.

“Plea-”

James gasped. Alec had just taken him into his mouth. James’ eyes widened with the sudden wave of pleasure that hit him.

“Oh, yes - please, Alec, please, please, I’m begging you -”

Alec had adopted a gentle rhythm. Knowing and feeling that James had now completely surrendered made him moan, which in turn was constantly about to throw James over the edge. Alec didn’t increase speed; he just kept a steady pace for what seemed decades to James, who was now grasping the bedsheets.

“Oh god I’m just - Alec I’m - I’m gonna come -”

That’s when Alec suddenly increased his speed and intensity. James stopped breathing. His whole body was shaking in expectation of the cosmic orgasm that was just about to come. For a moment he thought he was about to go mad, or have a heart attack, or both. His moans turned into screams. Then the wave came - James felt his body starting to spasm, and he let out what he thought was a sound coming directly from his soul. It felt like it was never going to stop. Eventually it did though, and he collapsed back onto the bed as if he had been levitating. Trying to get his breathing back under control, he looked for Alec’s eyes and found them, glistening with joy. James tried to smile but his face muscles wouldn’t obey, instead he looked like he’d just taken a bite from a lemon. Alec smiled back and giggled, cleaning himself with the bedsheets. Then he lay down next to James and threw the blanket over them.

“I missed you too” he whispered into James’ ear. James smiled.


End file.
